Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gate driving circuit and a display device, and more particularly to a gate driving circuit and a display device which can improve driving efficiency and reduce power consumption.
Description of Related Art
A flat panel display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device or an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device, generally has a lot of shift registers for controlling gray levels of all pixels displayed in the display device at the same time point. However, for a high definition (HD) display device or an ultra HD display device, the gate driver is in charge of driving more pixels, resulting in over resistance-capacitance (RC) loading of the clock signal lines of the gate driver, thus causing too much power consumption and poor driving efficiency, leading to degradation of display quality.